A Home for Baby
by Neal
Summary: What if another baby was found at a crime scene? What will Booth and Bones do? B/B and A/H
1. Chapter 1

"Booth!" Brennan called, motioning him over. "This one's a female. It appears that gunshots to the back is cause of death but I-"

"Can't be sure till you get her back to the lab, I know." Booth finished with her, she let out an exaggerated sigh as she gave him a look. He just gave her one of his 'charm smile' and turned to the other agents at the scene. "Oak-e-day, people I want these bodies wrapped up and shipped to the Jeffersonian, also keep your eyes open for a gun."

Since there was nothing more Brennan could do with the bodies until they got back to her lab, she decided to take a look around herself. She walked further down the alleyway keeping her eyes on her feet. As she walked around the end of an abandoned car, a scratching sound caught her attention. Temperance looked around quickly, searching for the source, but didn't see anything. She was about to write it off as her imagination or rats, when the noise came again this time a soft mewling came as well. She looked around again this time her eyes resting on the trunk of the car. Bren walked over and pressed her ear against the cold metal, listening…

*_Mrow_*

Tempe's head shot up and she started searching for a way to open the trunk while calling Booth over at the same time.

"What is it, Bones?" he asked, slightly puffing as he came up behind her.

"Booth! There's something in here. Something alive is in there!" Brennan said still searching for a latch or something.

Her partner called something over his shoulder then got down and joined her. When one of the agents came back Booth got up and grabbed whatever he had in his hands. It was a crowbar. Bren stepped back as he fitted the strip of metal between lid of the trunk and the body of the car. _One, two, three_ she thought silently as she watched her partner add pressure on to the end crowbar. With a small *pop* the trunk open, Brennan rushed forward as Booth handed the crowbar back and joined his Bones, looking in the trunk. He was shocked by what he saw.

A little girl laid on the middle of the floor with a black kitten curled up next to her tummy. Blood crusted on the baby's clothes, hair and hands. Bones gasped and slowly reached her hand in. The kittens eyes opened and it gave a soft mow when it saw Booth and Brennan. Bren's hand had finally gotten to the child and she was now checking her over.

At last she sighed and smiled picking up the small girl saying, "She's alive, Booth, she's _alive._" She hugged the little body to her own trying to share her heat, softly swaying as the small form shifted position burrowing deeper into the crook of her neck. Booth's attention had gone back to the trunk when he saw the Bones would be fine with the little girl. When he stuck his head back into the hole Booth noticed that the kitten hadn't run off yet so scooped him up, as well. Then glancing down for the third time Booth saw something that made his blood run cold. A revolver sat in the trunk as well, cocked and ready to shoot.

Booth shuddered as he carefully picked up the weapon and held it out for another agent to tag and bag.

"Booth?" Bren asked.

"Yeah, Bones."

"Do you think she's part of what happened here?"

"Maybe," he sighed and turned to look at her. "Yeah, I think she was here for this."

He saw her place her bottom lip between her teeth and could barely suppress another shiver as images ran through his mind. Bones was looking down at child in her arms, who was now sucking on her dirty thumb.

"We should take her to the hospital, make sure she's okay." Brennan said looking up at Booth and smiling at what she saw. "You going out to sea there, matey." She asked letting out a little laugh.

Booth gave her a confused look and she gestured t'wards the kitten, now residing on his shoulder.

"Bones, did you just make a pirate joke?" She just smiled and started walking back to the car.

"Why do you think they wanted to x-ray her?" Bones asked for the third time in the past half hour since the doctors took the little girl away.

"I don't know, Bones, they probably just want to make sure that she as healthy as can be considering the circumstances." Booth replied again for the third time. "Don't worry, they'll tell us if anything's wrong with her, okay?"

He watched as she took a big breath and slowly released it, calming her nerves. "Thank you Booth. For coming with me." She whispered, looking awkward and vulnerable.

Booth straightened, "Come 'ere," He said holding his arms open for one of their 'guy' hugs. "I wouldn't be anywhere else, Bones." He whispered back in her ear as his arms wrapped around her.

As they broke apart a tiny ball of fur switched from Booths shoulder to Brennan's.

The door finally opened and a voice drifted in, "Here's Mommy and Daddy, hon'. Now what do you think of that, hmm? You probably gave them quite a scare."

A nurse walked in holding the little girl they had found, all nice and clean in a pale pink hospital gown, brown curls slightly bouncing with each step. When the baby girl caught sight of Bones she immediately held out her arms to Brennan wanting to be held, Bren hesitated for a second looking from Booth to the small human in front of her. Finally though she stepped forward and accepted the child, cuddling the babies form up against her own. The little girls head stayed up this time as she wrapped one hand up in Bones hair, while the other grabbed onto the front of her shirt. Little hazel eyes roved the room taking in everything.

"So she's fine?" Brennan asked the nurse holding her breath as she waited for the answer.

"As fine as can be," the nurse said with a gentle smile. "She was mighty hungry, with a few scrapes and bruises to boot, but the blood on her wasn't hers. Since you told us how you found her we saved her clothing and blood samples that came from her hair and hands before washing the poor dear up. She was just fed so y'all don't have to worry about feeding her for a few hours, she's about three or four I'd say and can walk somewhat well," the nurse chuckled. "She's just at that age where you'll have to keep two eyes on her while she's up and about because she'll be wanting to see _everything_."

Booth chuckled along with her thinking of Parker at that age, but then something occurred to him. "Do you think she will remember anything that happened?" he asked, worried.

The nurse to turned serious at that thought, as Bones looked up from the little girls smiling face to look between the two other adults in the room, worry apparent in her eyes as she repeated her partners question. "Will she remember anything?"

"I-it's possible but any memories will most likely take the form of nightmares that will go away with time, I don't believe that they will stay around for more than a few weeks. You'll probably have to share a bed with her, reassure her that she's safe, warm and not alone. That's all you can do in situations like these." She said with a sad little smile as she looked at Bones with the baby Booth turned to look as well. The little girl had a smile on her face as she played with Brennan's necklace; Bren smiled down at her feeling more and more comfortable with the small human every moment. She looked up when she noticed that the others had stopped talking, and blushed when she found them both to be watching her play with the baby. The baby looked up from her new toy and saw everyone watching her. She turned and gave Brennan a kiss on her cheek, then gave them all a brilliant smile and started to wiggle in Bren's grasp silently commanding to be put down. Brennan obliged, setting her carefully on her feet and squatting to keep a supporting hand on her back. The kitten jumped off Bren as well and started to explore the room as the baby unsteadily waddled over to Booth and tugged on his pant leg. Booth knelt down as well and the little girls arms wrapped around his neck as she gave him a hug and a kiss. She then wiggled from his hold as well and waddled over to follow the kitten.

Rose Johnson smiled as she watched this all happen the small joy in Dr. Brennan's and Special Agent Booth's eyes as the little girl rewarded them with a kiss. She smiled even wider when she saw the cat. "Agent Booth," she said with a fake stern tone. "I believe you were told very specifically that you were not to bring that cat in here." Rose knew she wasn't completely able to keep the smile off her face as she saw the guilty smile cross Booths face and a smug smile grace Brennan's.

"I told you that you would get caught."Bren gloated her smile growing wider.

"What!" Booth said defensively, "I couldn't leave the little guy outside all alone."

"Come with me please, and get you guy's all set up to go home." Rose said cutting in before they could really get going. She knew from experience that once those two gat started there was no stopping them. Booth and Brennan looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," they said in unison as they both bent and scooped up their two small charges and followed Nurse Johnson out of the room to go fill out paperwork. Within' fifteen minutes they were walking out with one healthy baby girl and one nosy black cat.

Hey guys this is my first fanfic so if you have any suggestions feel free to review and tell me. Also say if you want me to continue with the story.

Thanks! :)


	2. Note

Hello guys! I would like to make a few things clear, it seems that I stretched it a bit too thin saying that the baby girl was 3-4 years old so I would like to change the age to 1-2 years old. Thank you for your reviews and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

By the way does anyone have any ideas as to when Booth and Brennan had their first case? You know like month, day, year? Please write me with the answer. The sooner you answer the sooner I'll update; )

Thanks Again for all the great reviews I'm glad you like it!


End file.
